


Forever and Always

by dragonstag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just fluff, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstag/pseuds/dragonstag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for <a href="http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/667464.html">hd_fluff's prompt 107: Pile of Leaves.</a><br/><b>Disclaimer:</b>All characters in this fic belong to JK Rowling. This is for entertainment purposes only.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Harry loves spending autumn mornings with Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a drabble as it obviously has more than 100 words and it's too short to be a proper fic so I guess it's called a flashfic. Beware of the fluff. I hope you enjoy!

Harry steps onto the front lawn of the Victorian terrace he shares with Draco. It's littered with leaves in every shade of red and brown, now that autumn has just descended upon London. Harry discovered a few years ago that his boyfriend likes to lie down on the lawn and relax on clear blue mornings like these, and sure enough there he is, lying stretched out in a pile of leaves. Harry lets his gaze rove over the sleek blond hair and the kissable lips, taking in the face he can no longer live without. His breath catches and he smiles, going to lie down beside Draco.

Draco turns his head slightly at the rustling noises Harry makes in the leaves and drawls without opening his eyes, “If you were trying to surprise me, Potter, I’d say you haven’t done a very good job of it. You should’ve known better, really, considering the number of times you’ve tried that in the last nine and a half years.”

Harry shakes his head and chuckles resignedly. He’s grown to love Draco’s snarkiness, which is worrying as it is usually directed at him. Who knows, maybe he just has a weird kink. “Why is it that you always seem to see right through me? You’re fucking creepy.”

One grey eye opens. “I’ll give you creepy in a moment.” Then his hands were caressing Harry’s face and Harry was leaning into his kiss, closing his eyes and shutting everything out except the softness of Draco’s lips and his soft hair and his citrusy scent and _god_ , he loves him.

Harry opens his eyes and whispers against Draco’s lips, “Let’s make this our forever.”

The grey eyes meet his. “Always.”

Harry could stay in this pile of leaves for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and when I say this I mean I have never written any sort of fanfiction before this flashfic, therefore constructive criticism would be much appreciated. *muacks*


End file.
